The Return Of The Riders
by the-rider-of-the-black-dragon
Summary: What if Brom's dragon never died, what if they still hid in Carvahall but Saphira I still hid her clutch of eggs and Eragon's Saphira was never stolen? Now Eragon and his brother Nodgar live in Carvahall. Will others every one live through the pain, or will the prosperity of the riders return?


**A/N: This is my real first attempt at a fanfic. Please R&amp;R**

* * *

The night was cool and all that we heard was the sound of our foots steps. My name was Nodgar. Unlike my brother my hair was black, and my eyes were the color of a dying ember. The doe we had been tracking was just ahead. We noticed her lag behind the others, and stop to graze.

As always, I went a quarter of the way around the deer so we could get two shots. I notched my arrow and pulled back. Then right before I let go I saw the faintest shimmer. As I was about to warn my brother, he had already let the arrow go.  
The clearing flashed blue and a dark black followed. I dropped to the ground as fast as I could. I risked a glance and saw my brother fly back. In the middle of the clearing were two strange looking stones. One the richest sapphire blue. The other one was black like the darkest onyx and had dark red vanes creeping over it.  
As I headed towards them, I had my bow ready for anything. I nudged the both stones with my boot. After I realized there was no harm, I leaned down to grab one. I started to reach for the blue one, but I had ended up with the black one in hand.  
I heard my brother groan, so I quickly hid the stone in my bag. He had just begun to stir right and I turned around. " Eragon, I'm going back to town to visit with Brom . You should really check the clearing out, " I said. After all, Brom would be the one to know about the stones. I always spent my time there. He was also the village story teller, and as a boy of the age of 14 I loved to hear what he would say. Especially the stories about the legendary dragon riders.  
As I walked back it felt as though the trees were watching my every move. I started to speed up to get out of the forest. I was almost out when I ran into somebody. "Watch were…" I started, then I realized it was Brom.  
The latch on my bag popped open and the stone rolled half way out. Brom saw it and he gaped in awe. I tried to conceal it again but, he had already seen. He gripped my wrist and pulled me to my feet. " Come boy, follow me," he whispered.  
I did as he asked and he lead me to a shack. It looked run down and the wood seemed to be rotting. Brom opened the door and it let out a loud sqeek. He beckoned for to come in, so I did. The room was cluttered and there were books and scrolls everywhere.  
He moved a stack of books so I could sit on the stool. " Do you know what you've found boy?" Brom asked me. All I could do was shake my head. " I thought as much. This boy, this is a dragon egg. It found its way to you."  
I almost fainted at the thought. A dragon egg, in my possession. It couldn't be. " Brom, you must be joking. Correct," I replied. I knew he was but I had to make sure. No way would a dragon want to be with me.  
Brom's eyes seemed to know what I thought. " Yes boy, it did come to you. Now reach out with your hand and just touch the egg, " he answered sounding anoyed. I did ad told and almost immediately the egg trembled. My eyes widened and I froze from shock.  
In front of me a dragon was being born. But not to just anyone, but me. First came out a small whip like tail. It had soft, black and its isosolese was a iredesent red that in the right light turned to black. Next came a wing with membranes the color of blood.  
Then with one last crack the baby dragon tumbled out of its tiny imprisonment. Its head was in a triangular shape with two little hubs on its head. It was less bulkier than I thought it would be. Each scale started out as a very dark black, but then lightened to a pulsing red. Down its back were red spikes that came to a gap were the neck and wings were. Then started back to the end of its tail.  
Instinctively, I reached my right hand out towards it. I knew that pain would follow from hearing of Brom's stories. The dragon cautiously sniffed my hand to make sure I wouldn't cause it harm. Then it leaned its brow into the crest of my hand and the icy burn ran through my veins until it reached my heart.  
With every beat I felt it burn within my blood. Then the darkness came I tried my best to fight it but then heard Brom say " Just let it happen." I did and my last thoughts were a conscious touch mine and it burned with pride, joy, and over all satisfaction. Then I was lost to the world of dreams.

* * *

I hope you like it. Pls leave any ideas.


End file.
